JeanSay
by Babyxo
Summary: Sean becomes very jealous after he hears that Emma gave Jay a blowjob. Sean/Jay slash :P Some Jemma in it.
1. Chapter 1

"Sean what the heck?! You going all queer on me?" Jay shrieked as he pulled away from our passionate kiss or at least I thought it was passionate. I just wanted to so badly kiss his soft full lips.

"I just…couldn't help myself Jay! Your with me all the time, how could I not?" I said bitterly. He should have known that since we've been friends forever, lived together and he was one person I called every day of my life. Pfft I loved him more then I loved Emma.

"Ok…Are you on something? Like…speed or ecstasy?" He said hotly. Oh he's so cute when he's mad; I should have kissed him when I first realized I loved him!

"No man, I love you, more than Emma" I said so sweetly yet seductively and loving. Gosh I feel like a woman.

"Is this a sick joke Sean? Because honestly, if I were gay I wouldn't date you" Jay said harshly. Why must the love of my life be so cruel? Yet oh so yummy and steamy?

"Fine!" I stormed out of Tony's Auto Shop in a huff and pushed down a stand full of tools and such.

"I quit!" I said angrily, while I ripped off my uniform revealing my toned biceps and abs under my wife beater.

"Sean, just because you're playing some sick joke on me doesn't mean you have to take it so far" Jay said reassuringly, like I was joking! I wanted him.

"I'm not joking Jay! My feelings are real for you and you just blew them off!" I shot back at him

"Oh Sean…What about Emma?" He said sarcastically.

"Emma…She's a lucky girl" I grunted. She got to give Jay a blow job, how could she not be lucky?

"Yes Sean my man, she has you, very lucky indeed" He said as if he had won and had broken my love for him.

"No she had you; she even got a disease out of it! How much more lucky can a girl get?" I barked.

"Oh…Are you having issues…Like sexual issues…I'm really not supposed to give out doctor advice but uh…you should see a therapist or something…Err Emma shouldn't be giving you any issues…She was quite good if I may say so myself" Jay said as if he were serious. If he was ever serious I wouldn't love him so much as I did. I stormed out of Tony's shop in a rage of anger.

I love Jay Hogart. And I plan to be his Mr. Hogart. Time to break up with Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

I stabbed the numbers on my cell phone and called Emma. Yeah she's my girlfriend, blahblahblah, love of my life, you know, you've all heard it but I never got around to programming her number it was just to…exhausting, knowing Jay could have called and I would have missed his call if I added Emma's number. Gosh I'm so temper mental when I don't get things I want. I feel like a little kid, Jay's the best and the biggest toy out there, and all I'm getting are frail stuffed animals, also known as Emma Nelson. What in the world do guys see in her? Her legs are long and thin and terribly brown, this is supposed to be Canada isn't it?! Where is she getting these bizarre tans from? Did she steal a tanning bed or something? Ugh and the annoying way she's always right, Jay's hardly right and when he is right it's just such a turn on! His sexiness' just doesn't stop, the way it is when our skins gently brush against each other, is like electricity. I should have realized I loved him ages ago, that way I wouldn't have to fake about my straightness when really; I'm as bent as a freaking twisty straw. Three rings later and Emma answered in her annoying voice. Why do people think she is like, a sex goddess? Jay is the real god here!

"Hello?" She purred

"Emma, its Sean I—"I began then Emma cut me off

"Oh hi Sean!" She said like bells.

"Yes that's who I said I was now may I begin?" I said rather irritated at this point. It's not her fault she isn't Jay Hogart.

"Sure" She said so calmly. It was like melting honey, and that's the only reason I keep her around, well two reasons, one it indicates I'm straight and two because I can tell her my problems, she's like my personal punching bag.

"You and I yeah were over babe sorry, I've found someone new" I said blankly.

"Sean!? What the hell? Is this a joke! Who is it?" She shrieked but she acted like it was nothing. I've heard her cry a million times, she wasn't serious.

"It's Jay, I'm in love and no this isn't a joke, this is the reason why we haven't done it yet babe" I explained. Breaking up didn't hurt as much as it was supposed to.

"Are you high? Where are you? Jay probably put you up to this" She sounded irritated and almost like she was going to burst out laughing, as if Jay were going to answer the phone and be all, it's just a joke green peace! Why Jay hasn't given me a nickname? He said it was a sign of affection and maybe I should give him a nickname. I'd bet he would love that.

"No I'm not joking and I'm not high, it's just…after that whole thing with the blowjob, I realized I wasn't jealous that Jay got you to give him a blow job, it's that, I wish I would've been able to give him a blowjob…The way he looks at you…it bothers me, and since he can only look at you when I'm around really, I'm cutting you out" I said stiffly. Stupid blonde's I have to explain everything. Ok I am partly blonde…more like honey golden brown with a tinge of dark and blonde highlights; that's the way I see it.

"Oh my…your serious…aren't you Sean?" She said in shock. Finally some things are getting through that over processed blonde hair of her. Not that she's not smart…

"YES!" And I slammed the phone shut.

EmmaPOV

So here I am, boyfriend-less and alone. Boy this seems like a party now doesn't it? Sean's temper has rubbed off of me just from that short conversation. Ok Emma Nelson cool off. I can do this. Just have to find a new boyfriend, a boyfriend better then Sean, oh and one that is straight would be absolutely lovely too. I thought down my list. Jimmy? Taken, Spinner? Taken, Sean? Ugh GAY, Toby? Eww no, Peter? Creeper—but maybe…And then the most bizarre thing came to my mind…Jay Hogart. Sure, he's a sleazy mechanic that only cares about himself but underneath that is a hot guy, and someone who could easily make that stupid Sean go away. Technically if Jay uses his head, this could benefit us both. Sean wouldn't want either of us. I whipped out my cell phone and called Jay. Boy I thought this day would never happen, but here I am. After two rings he picked up.

"Listen Emma I'm not going to listen to your broken heart" Wow what a nice way to greet me.

"Gosh Jay, I just wanted to say hi…Umm so you and Sean a thing?" I chuckled.

"No GP were a nothing and hopefully we can be friends, uh so did he say anything to you about the…kiss?" He said shakily.

"You kissed?! Oh my Jay…" I said giggly.

"No! He kissed me! Now where's this conversation going Nelson?" Jay said irritated now.

"Okay so…Since Sean wants you…Very badly from what he told me, and he said he hates when you and I are together…We should have a fake relationship" I said almost sure of myself. Sure I've kissed Jay and yes I liked it, but even a fake relationship with him is…ugh…

"Hmm…Are you sure you're not just trying to get revenge on him? You can't change a gay guy" Jay said, I think that means yes?

"Is that a yes?" I sounded cheeky.

"Mm…Sure but a few conditions…" His voice lingered.

"Okay anything Jay" I said hurriedly.

"First…all the perks of a regular relationship kissing and stuff, it's just weird without it…Two you have to feed me, don't ask about that and third dress hot" The last part he said like it was the only part he cared about.

"Fine ok, I'll be there tomorrow…Uhh Sean's probably going to want his job back by the way…"

"Yeah I figured that uhh…And oh could you pack me a Butterfinger?" I rolled my eyes. He's like a full grown child in a very nice body.

"Ok child dearest" I said sarcastically.

"Thanks GP, see you tomorrow"

JaysPOV

So I get the hot girl to feed me and give me eye candy all the time. Boy this is easy. I can finally lay moves on Nelson, free food to and oh I can lay moves on Nelson, wait I just thought that a second ago. Oh but Sean! How's he going to react to my new relationship with his ex-girlfriend? Wait he's gay…But he wants me. Just one kiss messed everything up in a weird twisted way. I get a hot girl and now I have a friend who is gay for me. Don't get me wrong but Sean is handsome and all…I didn't mean what I said earlier about the whole I wouldn't date you if I were gay, that was just to get him off my back. If things don't work out with Emma, then huh maybe I will have a one of those gay relationships. Sounds nice, no drama, no chatter, no going shopping and no worrying about feelings. Argh but the sex! No sex equals to one unhappy boy. I let out a pout and got back to work.


End file.
